The Double Threat of Evil
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Humiliated by his sister, Serkis vows to get revenge...joining forces with an old foe of Captain Haddock. Warnings: Rape and Character death. And HaddockxTintin near the end! Feel free to read and review! Complete with a new ending!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! Daisy here! Here is the new version of my third fic to the supernatural series! I've reworked it so that it will flow better, and add to the action! I still recommend that you read "Sakharine's Revenge" and "The Captain and the Rose" to understand my OCs (Princess Jamie and her brother Serkis). Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 1

"Outmatched by own sister!" Serkis growled, glancing at his "screen" at Jamie, who was asleep, then waved his hand over it to reveal the sailor known as Captain Haddock, who was also asleep but seemed to be moaning and grunting. "Poor drunk..." the evil prince said with mock sympathy. "Why does Jamie like him so much, let alone Imprint with him? No matter, I'll have my revenge on her. And I have just the weapon to do it." Serkis stepped out of his hideout in one of the hollow mountains of hell to glance down at the bottomless chasm. "And I know SOMEONE who can help me. Someone who hates her just as much as I do. And that sailor." Clapping his hands together, he held them out over the void. Dark energy started to emanate from his fingertips and into the pit. He began to chant:

'Adeo mihi proficisor vos solvo  
Alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo  
Cruor quod erabnt fang  
Imbibo mihi mote is exsisto.'

Then he watched as a shadow emerged from the chasm, landing at Serkis' feet. The dark entity reformed itself into a tall, red-suited man with small spectacles. He glared down at the demon prince, not looking too happy to see him.

"What am I doing here? Why is my soul back? Who BROUGHT me back?" The man asked Serkis.

"I did," Serkis replied. "And as for the 'why,' I know your deal with that sailor."

"You mean Haddock." The man sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, him. And my sister Jamie. You two NEVER got along. She even foiled your plan to destroy Tinnie's soul and get revenge on that Haddock guy."

"Yes, and I will NEVER forget that!" The man spat. "I was so close to extingushing the Haddock line for good!"

"Well guess what, um...Sakharine, was it? Today's your lucky day. If you help me take care of my sister, you get to kill that drunk and have your revenge. Sound good?"

"That's MR. Sakharine to you, boy. But it DOES sound like a good compromise. After all, I despise that drunkard Haddock AND that brat Jamie." With that, Sakharine held out a hand to Serkis, who took it.

"But we need to get you a body first," said the evil prince, then smiled. "And I have one marked for you."

*Way better than my first version, don't you agree? Sorry about the crappy title. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again! And here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 2

Tintin couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for what felt like hours. Ever since the reporter had found out he'd been marked by Serkis two days ago, he hadn't been able to sleep. He'd also been mourning over Snowy, whom he had killed out of rage and jealousy of Princess Jamie, who had been so close to Captain Haddock then. Over and over again, Tintin had been asking for for Snowy to forgive him, praying to heaven every night. But the reporter started to think that his dog had turned away from him, as if wondering why his master had deliberately done it in the first place. Haddock and Jamie had been worried too, as every time either of them would try to talk to him, he'd put on a smile as if nothing was wrong.

Getting up out of bed, Tintin went over to his mirror to see that he had grown paler, amber eyes staring back at him. The reporter could barely recognize his own reflection.

'I HAVE changed, Snowy,' he realized. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head.

'Guess who, boy!' said a familiar voice in his head.

Tintin couldn't believe who it was as he clutched his head in pain, dropping to his knees. "Sakharine? I thought the captain..."

"Destroyed my soul?" the Rackham descendant finished. "Well, I'll have you know that I do not go down easy. And this time, Tintin, you will NOT interfere!"

Tintin screamed as he felt Sakharine's strong will starting to take over him, then blacked out completely.

Sakharine woke up to see that he was in Tintin's room. At Marlinspike Hall. The Rackham descendant sneered as he looked down at himself. "Thank you for lending me your body once again, Tintin."

"I take it it was a success, Sakharine?" Serkis appeared on the windowsill, glancing down at the possessed reporter.

"Yes, it was, Serkis," replied Sakharine (in Tintin's voice). "I control the boy's body once again, and this time, Haddock WILL suffer!"

"And Jamie too." Then Serkis glanced around the boy's room. "Whoa, I did NOT know Tinhead lived in a place like this. Check out THESE digs."

"Yes, this is Marlinspike Hall. I used to own this estate. Now that fool Haddock owns it. All I need to do is find that drunkard and this estate could be mine again. And you could have this room, by the way."

"Sweet! And not only that, get my sister out the way, too."

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"Leave, now!" Sakharine hissed.

"No way! If that's my sister, we can use her to lure that drunk here. They're Imprinted, after all."

"Tintin! I heard you scream!" Jamie's voice was heard. Serkis sneered in satisfaction.

"Against the wall!" Sakharine urged as the evil prince put his back against the wall, waiting to strike. Then the Rackham descendant opened the door, letting Princess Jamie in.

"Are you okay, Tintin?" she asked.

"Yes, Jamie. I am. Don't worry about me."

"But I heard you scream." Jamie stepped in the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, that..." "Tintin" closed the door, revealing the last person the demon princess wanted to see. Her brother Serkis.

"That was the sound of Tinnie's final words, little sister." the prince sneered. "And he won't be the only one once your scream lures that sailor of yours here!"

"No! I won't let you get near Archie!" Jamie stepped back.

"Well, I guess I'll have to force you, dear Jamie," Sakharine pushed the princess onto the bed.

"Wh-what are you..." She was then cut off when "Tintin's" lips met hers, tongue exploring her mouth. He cradled her head in his hands, deepening the kiss. Jamie was moaning, trying to push him away. But it was no use. "Tintin" had a strong grip. When they parted, Sakharine moved down to her neck, hungrily biting, nibbling, sucking in her rosy scent. Hard enough to draw blood, which started to drip from her shoulder. "Stop...please...Tintin..." the princess moaned, this time in pain. "What's...gotten into you?"

"Oh, come on, Jamie," "Tintin" released her so that they were facing each other. "You should remember me, especially when you helped Haddock foil my plans last time!"

That was when Jamie gasped in horror. She couldn't believe it. The princess turned from a chuckling Serkis to the possessed Tintin. Her brother would go this far to do THIS?

Captain Haddock was jolted awake from a nightmare. He dreamt of Serkis, sexually attacking Jamie. And even though he was not in it, he felt it. He felt Princess Jamie's pain as she was being at the mercy of her sadistic brother. And it was all throught their Imprint.

And it was EXACTLY what he was feeling right now. Haddock was feeling Jamie's pain. Then heard her scream. Serkis was here, and Haddock didn't want to think about what nasty things he was doing to Jamie.

"BLISTERING BARNACLES!" The captain bolted out of bed.

When he made it across to Jamie's room, he was shocked to see the last person he would see on top of the demon princess.

"Archie..." Jamie said weakly. "Sugaraddictive..."

"Well, look who showed up." "Tintin" turned around to regard Haddock. "Looks like today IS my lucky day after all." Getting off Jamie, he approched the captain. "Now I can finally kill you, Haddock."

"Sakharine..." the captain growled. "How did YOU come back?"

The Rackham descendant chuckled. "Let's just say I had a little help." He glanced over at Serkis, who sneered.

Haddock was seeing red. "You rebellious hellbeast!"

"Archie, run!" Jamie urged. "Sugaraddictive's stronger this time!"

"Not for long," said Captain Haddock, as he began the incantation he'd used last time to free Tintin.

"Not so fast, Haddock." Sakharine stopped him, then pointed at a mark on his vessel's neck. "See this mark? Serkis has marked the boy."

"Which wards off ANY exorcism or spell you might use on Tintin." Serkis finished.

"That means..."

"Yes, Haddock. I'm immune to that silly spell." The Rackham descendant laughed.

"Please, Archie! Run! You don't stand a chance this time!" Jamie urged again. "Go to Daddy. He should know how to handle something like this!"

"Not without you!" Captain Haddock moved forward to get to her, but was blocked by Serkis.

"Oh, no, sailor. Jamie's mine," the prince said.

"Don't worry about me, Archie!" Then the princess tossed Bell over to the captain. "Take Bell with you! He should protect you! Now go! Go to my daddy!"

"Alright, lass." Haddock nodded as he dodged Sakharine and left the room.

'I'll be back, Jamie.'

*Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again! And here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 3

_So he's back_," said Remi, watching the possessed Tintin and Serkis through the window, holding Princess Jamie hostage. _Sakharine. And he's possessed Tintin again. _The angel had been watching the entire scene, from Sakharine proceeding to sexually attack the princess to Haddock proven helpless to do anything to save her. At least not now. Now the captain was headed to hell to find a way to un-mark Tintin and free him. And also to destroy Serkis and Sakharine (for good this time). Remi watched as the two frogmarched Jamie out of Tintin's room, probably back to her room. And they were going to make sure she didn't leave. Remi did not want to know (or even think about) what else they were going to do to her. But this much he knew: it was not going to be pleasant. Or clean.

_Haddock_, Remi sighed, _You must hurry!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again! And yes, I have updated TWO chapters today!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 4

"So I'm back in this wasteland of death," Captain Haddock said to himself, "But at least I'm in the big guy's castle this time thanks to this little guy." He patted Bell, as if praising it for a good job. "Now I have to find him." With that, Haddock continued down the corridors of the torch-ridden castle, until he heard a booming voice.

"YOU FOOLS! If you don't have any information on the whereabouts of my daughter, then leave!" The voice was growing louder as Haddock was approaching its owner.

"Looks like I found him," said the captain as he sidled over to what appeared to be the throne room.

"WHO'S THERE?" Satan demanded, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Taking a deep breath, Captain Haddock entered the demon lord's throne room.

"What are you doing here? Haddock, was it not?"

The captain was trying to contain his fear, then, very slowly, regarded him. "Jamie's...still at...Marlinspike."

"So she's safe?"

"No...she's not..."

"WHAT?" Satan roared. "What has happened to her, then?"

"Serkis, your son. He's brought back Sakharine back somehow. And Sakharine's possessed Tintin again and...attacked her. Sexually."

Satan was seeing red at the sound of this. "Then why didn't you stop them? What did you even DO? Did you even TRY?"

"That was what I came here for," said Haddock. "Serkis marked Tintin, making him immune to the exorcism I've used last time, which also protects Sakharine. I'm here to find out how to get around that and stop those...those...fiendish parasites! Especially that Rackham!"

"So, Sakharine IS back! And brought back by my son at that! And you said he..."

"Attacked Jamie. And Sakharine could've went farther if I hadn't come. But that body thief is stronger this time, and so is that adolescent snake." Then Haddock knelt down before him. "I'm asking you. Is there any way to stop them and save the lad and lass?"

But Satan was lost in his anger. "No way will anyone get away with hurting Jamie! Sakharine WILL be dealt with as harshly as possible! And Serkis with him! There's a reason why I disowned that...that..."

"Psychopath." Captain Haddock finished.

"Yes, right. And as for how to defeat my son, you cannot. Nor can you un-mark the quiffed one and exorcise Sakharine."

"What?"

"At least _you _cannot. A mortal has no chance against my son, let alone un-marking his victims."

"Then what about Jamie? Can she do it?"

Satan shook his head. "I am surprised that her powers had grown enough to Imprint with you. However, she still has a much to learn. Besides, her energy is being subdued by Sakharine, if what you are saying is true (Curse that Serkis, blocking out their activity from me!). And _I _cannot leave my kingdom."

"So you're saying that Sakharine's going to be posing in Tintin's body forever? And your daughter's going to be at their mercy?" Then Captain Haddock's face lit up. "Wait, maybe there IS a way. May be be risky, though." The idea sounded crazy, but if it was going to save the lad, he was willing to do it. "Make me one of you. Change me into a demon."

"WHAT?" Satan roared.

"Change me. Make me into one of your kind. That way, I can stand a chance against Serkis. And Sakharine."

"Haddock, do you have any idea what you are asking of me?"

"Aye, I do. And if it's to save Tintin and your little lass, I'm willing to do it. Besides, what choice do you have?"

Satan thought about it for a second, then said, "It has been a while since I have changed a mortal. A century, to be exact."

"Pleas, Tintin's and Jamie's like are at stake! Do you want her to be raped by that...troglodyte son of yours? Or that body-thieving Rackham?"

The demon lord sighed. "Very well. But I will ask you this," He turned so that his and Haddock's eyes met. "Is this what you really want?"

"Aye."

"And there is a price to pay. A deal, if you call it that. If..no..WHEN you defeat my son and Sakharine, you must spend six months down here, in my service. And for the remaining half of the year, you may return to the living world with the quiffed one. Now, I will ask you once more: Do you accept and agree to this deal, Archibald Haddock?"

Hearing his full name uttered made this feel like a huge contract. Which it actually was. And he was going to be bound to it for the rest of his life. 'But it's for the lad and lass.' Finally, he said, "I accept your deal."

"Then prepare yourself, Haddock!" Satan boomed, then placed a clawed fingertip on the captain's forehead. Dark energy emanated from him to Haddock. "Captain Archibald Haddock, I claim you and mark you as mine!"

The captain then felt something hit his back. Hard. So hard it felt like a gunshot. Haddock collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain as it took over every inch of his body. Then his vision started to blur.

"Jamie...Tintin...hang in there..." he said as he completely lost consciousness.

*Hope you guys enjoyed! This will be the last update for a while, as I have two other fics I'm working on. But that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one! Updates will continue once I finish writing out the next chappie! But in the meantime, Review and tell me what you think!*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again! Bringing to you the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 5

"What are we doing in a mortal jail?" Serkis asked. He and Sakharine had broken into the Interpol prison (after killing several guards on the way) to free a few "old friends," as Sakharine called it.

"Making sure that Haddock will be in for a rude awakening once he gets back to Marlinspike," said Sakharine. _If_ he returns." The two continued down the corridors of cells, watching out for any pestering guards who might complicate their prison break. Then they stopped at a large cell at the end, which contained several men, one with jowls, who obviously led the imprisoned men.

"Who are these losers?" Serkis scoffed.

"They're Haddock's old crew but were working for me six years ago," replied Sakharine.

"What the hell?" The tall-faced man with jowls wondered. "What's going on here?" He was eyeing the young man in the trenchcoat and blue pullover, not to mention the quiff. But there was something...odd about him, specifically his twisted expression.

"No way!" said another man. "Hey, Tom," he called to his buddy behind him. "You see what I see? We know Allan does." He nodded to the tall-faced man.

"What're you doing here, Tintin?" Allan asked.

"What? I don't get a 'thank you,' Allan?" "Tintin" crossed his arms. "Especially when it's your lucky day."

"What?" Allan then turned to the other men. "Hey, this ginger isn't thinking of...breaking us out of here, is he?"

"I don't know, Allan," said Tom, the man from the corner. "There's something...fishy going on here. Why would the same fool who helped throw us in here bust us out?"

"Because I am not Tintin, you fools!" Sakharine snapped.

"Boss? Is that you?" One of the other men asked.

"But...we heard you hung yourself," said Allan.

"Let's just say..." Then the Rackham descendant stopped. "Why do I have to explain myself to you idiots? You fools had better be glad I need you!"

"And I can get you guys out!" Serkis volunteered, chuckling darkly.

"And who's the kid?" Tom asked.

"Am I paying you to ask questions?" Sakharine was obviously tired of the irrevelant questions. "I should leave you all in here!"

"No, don't do that, Boss...Tintin...or...whatever," Tom pleaded. "We'll do what you ask."

"Yeah," Allan agreed. "Anything you want, Boss."

"That's better." The Rackham descendant sneered.

*Sorry it's a bit short, but it's not TOO short! Things will start to heat up in the next chapter. Read and Review!*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again! Bringing to you the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 6

"Where am I? Don't tell me I kicked the bucket."

"Archie?"

Captain Haddock recognized the familiar voice. "Jamie?" He glanced around the dark, empty space until he found a blonde head nearby. Running over to her, he hugged her. "Where am I?"

"We're in our own minds,'" the princess explained. "I'm asleep at Marlinspike right now. Don't worry, I'm safe."

"That's good to know, lass."

"It's...cold..."

"W-What was that?" Jamie wondered.

"I don't know. Someone else might be here, maybe?"

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Is anyone...out there? I heard some voices."

That was when Haddock recognized the voice. "Tintin? Where are you, lad?"

"Over here, Captain! It's...so cold... I...can't breathe."

Jamie listened carefully, trying to track Tintin's panicked voice. From the left, not far from here. "This way, Archie!"

Captain Haddock and Jamie continued through the pitch blackness, in the direction of Tintin's voice. And when they found the reporter, they gasped.

"TEN THOUSAND THUNDERING TYPHOONS!" Haddock cursed, loud enough for an echo. He was shocked at the sight of the poor lad, who was covered in bloody cuts and bruises. He was also in chains, which were attached to a "wall" of the black void.

"Captain..." Tintin whimpered, shivering. "It's...so cold. I can't...breathe. What's happening to me?"

"I know what is," Jamie said, "It's Sugaraddictive. His taking over your body is taking a toll on YOUR life! And my brother's mark isn't really helping matters, either."

"How?"

"It's your soul. It's dying. And it's going to continue as long as Sugaraddictive's inside."

"Wait, lass. Does that mean he's in here too?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Not now. But he could slip in any time and we'll get caught in here. And we need to catch him and get him out when the chance prsents itself. But we need YOUR help, Tintin."

"Me?" Tintin moved back toward the "wall." "I...don't think...I can... Sakharine's too powerful this time. He'll kill me."

"He's already killing you being in here," said the captain. "And I thought you were an optimist, lad."

"Well, not...this time."

" We can at least get you out of those chains, sound good?" Jamie offered.

"O-Okay..." Tintin nodded slightly.

"And don't worry, Tintin. We'll be behind you when you fight for your body, 'kay?"

Tintin nodded again as Jamie broke the chains with her magic. "I..." Tears started to flow from his eyes. "...don't think I can do it."

"Lad," Captain Haddock said. "We're going to help you find your optimism again. You're getting your body back from that Rackham! Now, up you go." He hoisted the reporter on his shoulders, then he and Jamie started their search.

*Hope you guys enjoyed! Read & Review!*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 7

Princess Jamie was sitting up in her room, staring blankly forward. Nestor was watching over her (without Sakharine or Serkis knowing, of course). The butler had no idea what was happening, but he knew it was nothing positive, with the captain gone and Tintin possessed by Sakharine again. And even worse, he had been forced to watch Jamie get raped by said evil spirit. Which was unforgivable, but what could _he_ do? Nothing. All he could do was watch over her in secret until his master returned. The butler glanced down at the spaced-out Jamie, who seemed to be having a dream. A waking dream, perhaps. And Haddock was out looking for a way to save her. And Tintin. Then he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Nestor! Where are you?" That was "Tintin's" voice. They were back.

Pushing the motionless, spaced-out Jamie down on her pillow, Nestor left the room to meet the possessed boy and the princess' psychopathic brother.

And when he met them downstairs, he realized they weren't alone. Standing behind Sakharine and Serkis, were Haddock's old crew from the _Karaboudjan_.

"What are you standing there for, Nestor?" Sakharine spat, "Show my dear friends to their rooms."

"Yeah, dude," Serkis grinned. "Show 'em, unless you'd rather be in a casket. Oh, and can I have Tinhead's room?"

"Right this way, gentlemen," Nestor reluctantly led the men upstairs to their rooms. It didn't take long for the butler to realize that Sakharine was using these men as guards around the house. And as the welcome committee if Captain Haddock were to return to save Princess Jamie. And the butler did not want to think about what they were probably going to do to the princess in the meantime. _Master Haddock, you must make haste_!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 8

"It's funny," said Captain Haddock. He (with Tintin on his shoulders) and Jamie were walking through the pitch-black void. "I'm still asleep in hell. Or unconscious."

Jamie gasped. "My daddy...marked you?"

"Yes, lass. I'm supposed to be changing right now, but...I don't feel like I am. I mean, what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know, since I was born a demon. But I'm sure you'll know when you wake up."

"_If _I wake up." Haddock then looked up at Tintin on his back. The boy was resting his head on the captain's back. "Lad? Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Tintin, lifting his head up. "Have we found Sakharine yet? Not that I do want to."

"No, my boy. But I'm sure he'll find out we're in here and attack."

"And that's when we'll catch him!" Jamie added.

"But...what if he...kills us in here?" Tintin asked, trembling.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen." Haddock assured the lad. "We're going to stop him and get your body back."

"And take care of my brother!" Princess Jamie added.

*Sorry it's so short! But it's gonna get better from here, I promise. Feel free to review!*


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, Daisy here! Sorry about the LONG wait on this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 9

"So, boss, when do we get our cut?" Tom asked. He and the rest of the Karaboudjan crew were at the dining room table, with Sakharine at the head, scowling at the lackey who dared asked that question.

"You'll get your shares," the Rackham descendant said, "If you all follow my orders. Now, I want the two of you guarding that brat Jamie's room. She is not to leave, understand?" He glared pointedly at Tom and Allan, who exchanged "Who, me?" looks. "The rest of you have the other parts of the house. I've no doubt that Haddock will return for the girl, so when he does return he'll be in for a surprise. Bring him to me- I shall deal with him personally."

Nestor returned to Jamie's room. Luckily, Sakharine was occupied with his men downstairs to even notice the butler.

But he didn't count on someone else.

"What the hell are you doing, Nest Boy?"

Nestor turned to see Serkis standing at the doorway, arms crossed and scowling.

"I was just checking on Miss Jamie, sir," replied the butler. "She's sound asleep, so I wouldn't bother her."

"Hmph. My sister looks pretty peaceful over there. Jamie's usually restless. Well, that's a first." Before he left, the prince said, "Oh, and tell her Sakharine's coming up here to...talk."

"Yes, sir." And after Serkis left, Nestor whispered in the princess' ear. "Have you and Mr. Tintin met yet? If not, hurry! Your brother is beginning to get suspicious. And Sakharine is planning to...ravage you again. But do not worry, I will try to stall him as long as I can until you wake up."

"Nestor!" "Tintin's" voice was heard, "Where are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody! Daisy here again! And here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken a while! I know I was cancelling, but I'm gonna keep going! I'd love to see this to the end too!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 10

"What's that over there?" Jamie wondered as she, Captain Haddock, and Tintin saw a light in the distance. Approaching it, they saw a girl no older than Tintin with golden-brown hair. She wore a light blue T-shirt and shorts with two red belts crossed like an X under a short-sleeved jacket. She also had on yellow gloves and a green band around her head. She smiled at them, relieved.

"I'm glad. Remi knew you'd be here." she said. "He sensed Tintin here in his own mind."

"Um, who are you?" Haddock asked.

"I'm Naty," said the girl. "And I'm Remi's apprentice and am training to become a warrior! I heard everything about Serkis and Sakha-whatever. And you... must be the Archibald Haddock Remi was talking about." Naty was eyeing the captain up and down. "You sure are a sexy one. And you'll be even sexier when you complete the change, my little demon-to-be."

"Um, thanks." The captain was nervous, blushing, which caused Jamie and Tintin to scowl at the flirtatious angel. "How do you know I'm unconscious right now and that the big guy changed me?"

"I was there. Watching through the window."

"Alright, enough of the flirting, angel!" Jamie interrupted, annoyed with Naty's advances already. "Just tell us what we need to know. Is Sugaraddictive here? If so, where is he so we can catch him?"

"Ohhh, that." Naty smacked her head. "'Sugaraddictive's' not here, but Serkis is and is definitely looking for you, demon girl. I can't believe I actually dated him!"

"You should respect me, blondie. I'm the princess of the Underworld, you know? Anyway, you dated my BROTHER? Ewww. Who'd want to..."

"That's not important right now, lassies," Haddock interrupted, trying to support a still-weak Tintin on his back. "You said that Serkis was here, right?"

"Yeah," said Naty, inspecting her nails.

"Then that means we have to move before he finds us!"

"Kinda late for that, don't you think, sailor?"

"By thunder!" Haddock cursed.

*Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!*


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everybody! Daisy here again! And here's the next chapter! Yes, I have two chapters today, as I'm a little behind in this fic!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 11

"And how is my little pet doing?" Sakharine entered Jamie's room, where the princess was lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Wake up. We shall have more fun." The Rackham descendant sat down on the bed next to her to see that she was not asleep. He shook her several times, but the princess didn't budge an inch.

"This must be one of her powers at work. Must be trying to look for Haddock. But don't worry, I'll break that little spell of yours, Jamie. Or rather, your brother will."

"You've got some guts," said Serkis, "Trespassing in someone's mind without permission. But I'm kinda glad I found all you little sneaks here. Especially when you think you even have a prayer against me. Yeah, I'm talking to you, little sister." The evil prince was staring intently at Jamie. "And Naty, I know our relationship was a little...rocky, but I'm a changed man now."

"Oh, cry me a river, Serkis. There was NEVER a relationship between us," Naty rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You!" Captain Haddock growled, "You marked Tintin and let that Rackham possess him again. Un-mark him and get that body thief out of him!"

"Oooh. I'm so scared..." Serkis taunted, "Of a mortal! But my business is not with you. It's with Tinhead and Jamie."

"And you're not getting to either of them, you demonic malinganant!" Haddock stepped in front of the princess.

"Oh, so unwise." Serkis hissed, revealing a forked tongue. Then his emerald eyes slitted like a snake's.

"Leave Archie alone, Serkis!" Jamie demanded, "And Tintin! Where's Sugaraddictive?"

"And why would you worry about about that?" The prince's hair lengthened, and a snaky tail emerged from his backside. "When you're about to die, along with your friends!" Then he leaped at Captain Haddock, fangs baring. The captain braced himself for the impact.

"NO!" Jamie pushed him aside.

"Lass!" Haddock screamed.

Then he found himself sitting up in a glass casket. He looked around to see that he was back in hell.

"I see you're awake."

Captain Haddock looked over to see Satan enter the room.

"How long was I asleep?" the captain asked.

"Two days," Satan replied, "The change is complete. Would you like to take a glance at yourself, Haddock?"

Stepping out of the casket, the captain walked over to a nearby golden vase to look at his transformed self. But when he did, nothing seemed to have changed. He didn't look any different, aside from the red-rimmed eyes staring back at him, then they returned to their usual blue.

"I look the same," Haddock finally said, "I don't understand." Then he felt two huge...things sprout from his back. The captain glanced behind to see two massive, black feathery wings. "So I am different."

"You'd best hurry and save my daughter and the quiffed one," Satan urged. "From what I've been seeing, it is not pleasant."

"What?" Another discovery. A growl was layered beneath Haddock's voice, which caused by anger. The captain went over to the monitor, where he saw Sakharine pinning Jamie to the bed again, then saw Nestor dead on the floor. And Serkis pushing the possessed reporter out of the way.

"I want a turn at her this time," the prince hissed. "I want to make sure I...break her this time, for good." His eyes were like slits.

Captain Haddock was seeing red at the sound of this.

"And Tintin will soon follow," Sakharine added, "Once I'm done with his body, that is. That nosy reporter is just as disposable as that brat, anyway."

Haddock was now enraged. "That Rackham...is going to regret those words!"

*I so enjoyed writing this chappie! Hope you guys enjoyed it too! Stay tuned! And feel free to review! I'd LOVE to hear your opinions!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! I know I've already finished this story, but I'm giving it a different (and better) ending. Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Double Threat of Evil

Chapter 12

"Don't do this, Serkis!" Jamie pleaded, "Please!"

"Ah, I see you've awakened," her brother smiled wickedly. "But I'm afraid I can't leave well enough alone, Jamie. You see, you ruined my plans last time."

"No, that was Tintin!"

"I don't care! He's going to pay too! But you, I need to break you. And I'm going to make sure I do!"

"Please..." Then Jamie was cut off when Serkis' lips met hers. When their tongues met, the princess felt a forked tongue in the other's mouth. "No..." She moaned when they parted. "Please!" She shoved him off her, trying to make her way for the door, but was caught by a snaky tail.

"You're trying to escape me, little sister?" Serkis hissed, pulling Jamie back on the bed.

"Stop!" the princess screamed, voice shrill.

"I like your fear. It just lets me know how weak a little girl you are. Now, if you value your life, you're going to stop resisting." Then he kissed her again, this time undoing her dress and revealing her small, developing breasts. He moved down to her neck, hungrily nibbling and sucking in her rosy scent, his fangs sinking into her skin and drawing blood. Jamie screamed in pain as the evil prince was savoring it.

"You're...not..gonna get away with this!"

"We already hev, you little brat," Sakharine sneered, "And you haven't seen anything yet. Just you wait until Haddock comes."

Then the sound of men screaming was heard downstairs.

"What the blazes?" The Rackham descendant stepped out of the room to see mangled, bloodied bodies everywhere, covering the foyer. The front door looked like it was kicked off its hinges.

"Boss! Boss!" screamed Allan.

"No wonder you weren't standing guard at this door!" Sakharine scolded. "But what is it?"

"It's the captain! He's back! But he's..."

"Where are you, you traitorous troglodyte?" a voice growled.

"He's coming!" Then Allan was dragged back downstairs, screaming in pain as he was being reduced to submission.

"Get ready boy!" Sakharine urged, stepping back into the princess' room and closing the door. "Haddock is back, just as I knew he would be!"

"I need to finish doing my sister first," said Serkis, "Besides, wouldn't it be a whole lot more fun if he came in here while I was fucking her?" Then he turned to Jamie. "Don't you agree, little sister?"

"You're...sick!" Jamie blurted out.

Then the door flew open.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER, YOU REPTILE!"

Everyone turned to see Captain Haddock at the doorway, eyes blazing red and a dark aura surrounding him. He was enraged.

"Archie..." Jamie said weakly.

"Well, look at you, sailor," Serkis hissed, "Looks like my father's changed you, but is it gonna be enough? Especially when you can't control yourself yet? And Sugar Boy over there's been waiting for you." The prince gestured over to the possessed Tintin.

"And you, Rackham," Haddock growled, fangs baring. "Get out of Tintin's body!"

"Ooooh. Listen to the newborn demon, thinking he can rip me from this vessel." Sakharine was taunting the captain.

"You might wanna watch out, Sugaraddictive!" Jamie smirked. "Newborns can't control themselves! Especially when they're angry!" But then Jamie turned to Haddock, worry in her eyes. _But you still need to learn how, Archie_.

"That's some talk from where you're standing, little girl!" Sakharine snapped.

"Yeah, Jamie. Especially when you have me to deal with! added Serkis.

"Jamie!" Haddock called.

"Don't worry, Archie. I'll take Serkis! Just free Tintin!"

"There you go again," said Sakharine, "Thinking you can 'free Tintin.' Whatever you're trying to do, it will not work, demonic or not!"

"Then how about this, then?" Captain Haddock, without thinking, then pulled the reporter into a kiss.

"Mmmmph...what..." Sakharine was squirming under the kiss, until suddenly he could feel Tintin taking over, overcome by the captain's stong influence. When they parted, Haddock was looking into the familiar blue eyes of his friend.

"Captain..." Tintin finally said. He was back. The reporter then found himself staring into red-rimmed eyes. He also got a glance at the massive black wings. "What happened to you?"

"Lad...you're back..." Captain Haddock pulled Tintin into an embrace, wings encircling the lad. Then he saw the mark on his neck had vanished.

"Archie!" Jamie had also noticed the mark gone from the reporter's neck. She was busy with Serkis, holding him down on the bed. "You...un-marked him! You can um-mark made demons!"

"It must've happened during the kiss."

Then the princess noticed Tintin's twisted expression, which was not a good sign. "Sugaraddictive, Archie! He's back!"

"What?" Then he heard "Tintin" chuckling in his ear.

"Haddock, you are such a fool. Especially when you get a swelled head."

"Leave him alone!" Tintin shrieked, clutching his head.

"You will not interfere again, boy!" Sakharine growled, "Kill the girl!" He barked at Serkis.

"I was getting to that anyway," Serkis snapped, throwing Jamie off his back and caught her in his tail, now strangling her.

"You know, Serkis, you're sick for trying to do your own sister. And this... is just a new level of insane!"

Everyone turned to see Naty at the doorway, glaring at the evil prince.

"So you've come to see me again, huh, Naty?" Releasing his sister, Serkis approached the angel, caressing her cheek. "You were more beautiful when you were still alive."

"No..." Naty tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. "I don't love you anymore. Not after I've seen what you really are!"

"You say that, honey, but your eyes say otherwise. I've changed, Naty. And I want you love me again. I still love you, Naty."

"Don't listen to her!" Jamie urged. "It's a trick!"

But Naty could barely hear her. And when she looked up at Serkis again, she saw that he had changed. He looked...more handsome and a bit nicer. His green eyes were staring softly into her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you again, Naty," the prince said. "I love you." He then pulled the angel into an embrace.

"Serkis..." Naty said dreamily, resting her head on his chest. "I..."

"No, Naty! Wake up!"

"Remi?" That was when Naty looked up to see that the illusion had disappeared. Serkis was standing there, in his serpentine form. She shoved away from him, now angry. "I can't believe you!"

"My illusion! Broken! And I was so close to absorbing your powers again! That fucking angel!"

"How DARE you try to seduce me again!" Naty chided, arms crossed. "You must have some SERIOUS guts thinking that you'd get away with that again."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

"You are FAR from a guy now, Serkis. And my Blade of Light will prove that!" Naty conjured up a silver blade surrounded by light. Then she glanced over at the struggle between Sakharine and Captain Haddock, the latter holding the possessed journalist by the throat.

"Who gave you permission to possess Tintin?" Haddock growled.

"I never needed it, Haddock!" Sakharine shoved him away. "Especially when you and me have some unfinished business."

The captain scoffed. "That's some talk, especially when you're not protected anymore!"

"What? Sakharine glanced at the nearby mirror to see that Serkis' mark was gone from his vessel's neck. "No! That means..."

'I am light I am one too strong to fight Evil spirit, leave my sight And take away this endless night.'

Several moments passed, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't it..."

"Because you're darkness now, Archie!" Jamie explained. "Since you're changed now. Only light can cast that spell."

Sakharine chuckled. "Now what will you do, Haddock? But you know, this is becoming a bore. I had better end this before you think of anything else." Pulling a gun out of "Tintin's" trenchcoat, he aimed it at the captain.

"No!" Tintin screamed, clutching his head again. "Captain... the spell... it says 'I am light'... right?"

"Aye, but..." Then Haddock realized it. "Lad! You're still light! You can free yourself!"

"You fool! No silly spell is going to stop me!" Sakharine was fighting his way back to the surface.

"Here, I'll help, Tintin!" Naty pointed her blade at the reporter, light transferring to his body. He suddenly gained a lot more strength.

"You bitch!" Serkis screamed, slapping the angel. "You should worry about your own ass!"

"Hurry, Tintin!" Jamie urged.

Taking a deep breath, Tintin chanted:

'I am light I am one too strong to fight Evil spirit leave my sight Take away this endless night.'

Light enveloped the reporter's body as he felt Sakharine's evil spirit exit his body.

"What's happening?" Serkis wondered as he was suddenly hit hard by the light exploding from Tintin's body. The demon prince screamed in agony as he was sent flying into a nearby wall. When the light faded, Sakharine was no more and Serkis was sprawled on the floor.

"Impossible!" The demon prince struggled to get up. "A mortal, outmatching me?"

"And he won't be the only one."

Serkis looked up to see Jamie glaring down at him, a rose held close to her chest.

"Oooh. Am I supposed to scared of a ROSE?" her brother taunted.

"By the power of the rose," the princess intoned, a red aura surrounding her, "I shall..."

"No, Jamie. You are not experienced yet."

"Daddy?" The demon princess turned to see a dark apparition of Satan appear.

"I thought you couldn't..." Haddock started.

"Not physically," Satan explained, then turned to his son. "Serkis, for breaking out of your bounds and releasing a lost soul (especially when its name was Sakharine), I shall..."

"Yeah, right!" Serkis released a ball of flame at the apparition.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I can take care of him!" Jamie stepped between the two.

"Oh, lass. You'e going to need this!" Haddock tossed Bell over to the princess, who then used it to deflect her evil brother's attack, sending it back at him. The evil prince shrieked as the flames engulfed him until he was no more.

"Is he gone?" Tintin asked."

"Yes, he is gone. For good, this time." Satan answered.

"He was..." Jamie began.

"What's wrong, lass?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Serkis... He was my only sibling." Tears began to form in the princess' eyes. "I just wish I didn't have to do what I did. If only he'd changed..."

"You did what you had to, Jamie," said Naty, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Who knows what your brother did in the past, except seduced me and tried to take my powers and killed innocents. Or have driven them to the point of killing those closest to them."

"Like Snowy," added Tintin.

"If you had held back, Serkis' rampage would have continued," Satan said. "And you are not alone, Jamie. You have friends who care about you. And have been taking care of you. That reminds me..." The demon lord turned to Captain Haddock. "We have a deal."

"That's right," Haddock said, then glanced at Tintin, who had a saddened expression on his face. "I want to say goodbye first, though."

"Captain, don't tell me you..."

"Yes, lad. I made a deal with the big guy. He changed me into this." The captain spread his enormous black wings, his blue eyes turning red.

"So you're a...demon now?"

Captain Haddock nodded. "And that's why I have to go with them, Tintin. But it's not goodbye for good. It's only for six months."

_You may not have to..._

"Who was that?" Tintin wondered, looking around. Suddenly, a light appeared behind him. Descending from it was a woman with white-blonde hair, along with four other angels, Remi being among the four.

"Who are they, Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"They are the Four Elements," Satatn explained. "They are angels who guard His Highness in heaven."

"Have they been watching us?" Haddock asked.

_Yes, newborn,_ the woman answered, _We have._ _And we thank you for doing away with Sakharine._ Then she turned to Satan and Jamie. _And the disowned prince Serkis._

"And Naty," Remi said, regarding the apprentice angel, "I am quite proud of you, though transferring an angel's powers to a human is forbidden."

"But Tintin was in trouble." Naty was trying to keep her voice even.

_And we understand,_ said another of the Elements, an elderly-looking man. _But do not do it again, apprentice. We have already brought ruin to the cosmic order just for these mortals being aware that we exist._ He glanced at Tintin and the changed Haddock.

_But Mr. Sakharine was the one who started all this when he possessed the boy and later dragged his soul off to the Underworld,_ argued a third Element, a younger, middle-aged man.

"Forgive _me_," interjected Remi, "I was the one who let Haddock..."

_We've seen everything, Remi,_ the woman interrupted. _Which is why we must do this._

"Do what?" Princess Jamie asked, curious, "You're not going to punish Archie and Tintin, are you?"

The female Element shook her head. _No. We're going to erase the mortals' memories of everything that happened. Everything they've seen. Sakharine's possession of Augustin, Prince Serkis, everything. Even you, Princess Jamie._

"Even me?" Jamie repeated, then turned to her father. "Daddy! They can't..."

"I'm sorry, my Rose," Satan said. "It has to be done. Haddock and the quiffed one should not have been exposed to us in the first place. Mortals can never be aware of our existence."

"Archie..." The princess turned to Haddock and Tintin. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, lass," said the captain. "At least _you _won't forget about us. Right, Tintin?"

Tintin smiled, to the princess's surprise, then nodded. "I sort enjoyed fighting with you for the captain."

Jamie smirked. "But just remember, it's not over. There's still chance for me."

_It's time,_ said the Elements.

"Wait, I have a request first," Tintin spoke up.

_Speak, mortal,_ said the older Element. _What is your request?_

"If the captain and I are going to forget about you all, then can you also bring back Snowy and Nestor as well? I can't live another day without my longtime friend and companion and Marlinspike Hall isn't the same without Nestor."

_If that is what you wish, mortal,_ said the female, _so be it._ With that, the four Elements and Remi gathered around to combine their power, creating a blinding white light surrounding Haddock and Tintin. When the light cleared, the two men collapsed to the floor.

"Archie..." Jamie walked over to the unconscious captain, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I won't forget you. I love you, Archie."

**Hope you enjoyed the revised chapter! I'm adding another chapter after this to finish it! This came out WAY better than my last ending! Review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everyone! Here is the revised final chapter! Hope it came out better than the last one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Double Threat of Evil**

**Chapter 13**

Captain Haddock woke up, looking around to find himself in his own bed. His head was throbbing and felt...empty. As if he had some sort of strange dream, which he did. Of a battle, and they had been in the middle of it. But what battle? And what had happened the past year?

_Strange,_ what did _happen?_ Haddock wondered. _Something happened the past year. Something...not of our world?_

"Captain?"

Haddock turned to see Tintin standing at his doorway.

"Tintin!" The Captain ran over to hug the lad. "You're okay, lad!"

"Of course I'm okay," The ginger pushed him away. "Why would I not be?"

"It's hard to explain. I had this dream that we were in this battle between angels and demons. And you were possessed...by Sakharine's spirit? I can't remember everything that had happened in this dream, but...it felt like it actually happened."

"You know? I had that same dream, but most of it's all a blur. It felt so...real. But like you said, Captain, it was just a dream. Come to think of it, I did remember one part."

"And what was that, lad?" Then Haddock was surprised when Tintin's lips met his. And as quickly as they touched, the Captain embraced the lad, sending warmth up every part of Tintin's body.

"That," said the reporter as they parted.

"You siren..." Captain Haddock growled playfully.

Tintin winked mischievously, then headed for the stairs. "I'm going to see what Nestor's fixing for breakfast. Come on, Snowy."

The fox terrier barked, happily following his master downstairs.

_And that's another thing, _thought Haddock. _Snowy and Nestor were...dead. And that brings me back to that dream. It felt so...real. Are there really other worlds out there? And that cute little lass. Will I ever see _her_ again?_

**And that ends my fic! Hope this ending turned out better than my last one. I definitely enjoyed writing this series! And if you haven't checked out my sidestory, check it out if you get the chance! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
